


The Professor's Pets

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: VLD Trope Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Is This How Love Triangles Work?, Keith just accepts his weird boyfriends, Lance likes to perform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not the best etiquette, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Professor used during sex, Prosthetic Care, Shiro likes to watch, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance likes Keith, who likes Shiro, who likes Lance.





	The Professor's Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> Fills for:  
> Disability  
> Love Triangle  
> "I know you are in there!" fight
> 
> Again, thanks to VolTron server for all the ideas.

“KEITH! I know you are in there!” Lance knocked on the door again, Shiro standing behind him embarrassed.

“Lance, I don’t think he wants to talk right now.” Shiro tried to pull him away from the room.

Lance turned his glare on the professor. “And  _you._ Do not act innocent in all of this!”

Shiro put up his hand and backed up a step. Lance went back to knocking on the door. “Keith. Get your emo mullet ass out here  _right now!”_

There was a rustling on the other side of the door and Lance could hear some voices talking back and forth. “McClain, he doesn’t want to get in the way.”

“Kinkade, I swear on my grandmother’s flan I will _destroy you_ if you take his side.”

Shiro was trying- and failing- to not laugh at the threat. Lance spun on him and narrowed his eyes. Shiro once again put up his hand in surrender.

“Keith, get _out here_ and we can talk like the _normal adults_ we are.”

There was a snort from the other side of the door.

“KEITH!” Lance raised his hand to knock again only to be met with the face of his classmate.

“Kinkade.”

“McClain.” He looked over. “Professor Shirogane.”

“Please, just Shiro, I am not your professor anymore, Ryan.”

He raised an eyebrow and opened the door the rest of the way before shoving Keith out and slamming it behind him.

“TRAITOR!” Keith yelled at the door.

“You will thank me later, Keith.”

Keith turned and glared at the other two men, Lance smiling at him and Shiro looking nervous. “So. Talk.”

“Keith, let’s go back to our room for a minute okay?”

Keith didn’t budge, glaring at Shiro. “Is he coming too?”

“Well, his arm is kinda still there, so yeah.”

Keith narrowed his eyes again. “I’ll give you two an hour.” He went to walk away but Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and placed his weight on the hold.

“How are you so damn heavy?”

“Muscles!” Lance smiled at him.

“You don’t have any!”

“Rude! You’ve seen me dance!”

“That weird fabric thing isn’t dancing.”

Lance dropped all his weight against Keith, toppling them both to the floor. Shiro rushed to help only to back off at Keith’s glare. “Get off of me.”

Lance shook his head.

“If I say I’ll go back with you, will you get up?”

Lance looked at him and smiled. “Only if you hold my hand the whole way.”

Keith thought it over before agreeing. He really wished they would just let him sulk in peace. He was about to lose his best friend and his crush to each other. Back when Lance was dating Nyma, he barely stopped into their apartment once a week. Though, maybe he’d be having to avoid them in their apartment this time- Lance seemed rather cozy with Shiro while his arm was plugged into the wall.

He was not expecting to come back after class to find his crush getting a massage from his best friend (who he also might have had a crush on). It was pretty obvious to basically  _everyone_ that Shiro had eyes for Lance… but Lance insisted he didn’t feel the same.

Which, was either a  _lie_ or Lance had started to like Shiro after Keith brought it up to him.

Lance was just sitting there holding his hand out to Keith and smiling, waiting for Keith to follow through. Keith grumbled but grabbed Lance’s hand, missing the bright smile and blush that graced Lance’s face.

Shiro didn’t miss it though.

Just like he hadn’t missed all the other times Lance went after Keith. The first day the friends walked into his class, he had his eyes drawn to the Cuban boy- he was tall and thin and his eyes were bright.

Which was why he was shocked to be dragged from the coffee shop on campus to their apartment when Lance found him waiting for a plug to charge up his arm. He had grabbed some lotion and offered to help Shiro soothe the soreness. Lance had told him stories about the hospital he volunteered for and how this was one of his specialties.

A few minutes into Lance massaging what was left of his arm and Shiro could understand why patients would request him. He seemed to know all the spots the prosthetic would rub, checking for soreness and gently rubbing. Shiro thought that maybe, just maybe this meant he had a chance with his student.

Lance had even gotten some water and soap to get the sweat out of the prosthetic. He was wrapping a bandage around since Shiro mentioned just keeping it off until the morning- a step he tended to skip living alone. He had learned how to operate without his bionics on the days his arm was too swollen.

And then Keith walked in.

Lance obviously wanted to run after him, but he finished wrapping up Shiro first, just as gently as he had been before. Shiro wanted to tell him to go, but… Shiro was a selfish man sometimes.

And, well, no one had ever treated him like this since the accident outside of the hospital. He wished he had gone to the one Lance worked at- maybe if he met him sooner, he would have stood a chance at winning his heart.

Instead, he got to watch on as Lance dragged him to confront the guy he  _actually_ liked.

Who was currently hiding in the room of his former students, Ryan.

He was pretty sure at this point, he was going to hell for all the wrong decisions he made in regards to one Lance McClain.

Not that  _that_ changed anything.

Keith was still scowling when they got back to their apartment ten minutes later. He tried to glare at Lance, then Shiro, then ultimately settled on the bottle of lotion by the table.

“Look, Keith. I’m sorry, I mean it’s not like we had a rule about bringing friends over.”

Yup, that one hurt- there goes his earlier pretending.

“And, like… we have  _a lot of rules,_ dude. Really. I mean. Even Pidge thinks it’s a bit much and they’re a control freak.”

Keith directed his glare back to Lance. “Oh yeah. _Friends._  Because I normally give sensual massages to my friends.”

“I’m your only friend and I would NOT COMPLAIN!”

And wow, that brought the awkward up a few dozen notches. Shiro was sitting in the chair wishing his arm was charged enough to disconnect without facing  _another_ lecture from Allura about the prototype being sensitive.

Keith let out a dry laugh that made Shiro flinch- it was the one he heard in class every time Keith thought someone didn’t deserve to be in the program. “I wasn’t aware we were friends.”

Lance curled in on himself, Shiro wanted to reach out but there was nothing he could do.

“Whatever I did to hurt you that much… I’m sorry.” Lance said softly as he picked up his school bag and left.

Keith watched him go turning to Shiro and motioning towards the door before heading to their fridge. When he turned back around, Shiro was still sitting right where he had been before.

“Listen. I get that you like Lance or whatever, but he’s not coming back here. Not tonight. He’ll be at Hunk’s. Three doors that way.”

Shiro was still sitting there.

“Seriously. Leave.”

“No. We’re going to have a little talk first.”

Keith scoffed. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Too bad. Because I’m _way_ more afraid of Allura than I am of you and that arm stays plugged in _at least_ until the light turns purple- but it’s best to wait for blue.”

“Why do you even _care_ if Lance is upset with me?”

Shiro sighed. “Because what I’ve been working up the courage to suggest all semester kind of needs you both  _here_ and  _not ready to kill each other._ ”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Fine. Give me an hour and a half. Get changed or whatever and come back.”

Shiro nodded and headed out, setting an alarm on his phone.

Keith immediately pulled up his GrubHub, ordering Lance’s favorite garlic knots from down the street. His next task would be the one that took longer… convincing Hunk to bring Lance over. It was forty-five minutes and one whisper-yell filled phone call later when Hunk agreed to bring Lance by, but only if Keith let him stay to make sure everything was okay.

Keith ordered another set of garlic knots and reconsidered exactly what landed him in this situation.

He had made a deal five years ago- if he went through college  _and_ a masters program with good enough grades, his final foster family would cover it all. He had been stuck in classes with Lance from the start.

Immediately the other guy declared him a rival… but really, it was good motivation. They grew closer over the first few semesters, opting to room together from junior year on- which led to seeing him naked _often_ and getting to hear exactly what he sounded like when he took someone to bed.

If he was being honest with himself, he had developed a crush on Lance  _before_ getting to experience those things. It still hung on a bit, even after the new professor lept into their lives. Shiro had taken a job at the college after a car crash had left him without an arm and without an option that he cared to explore at his job. Going from testing cutting line tech to quality control and testing of older lines… yeah, not appealing.

So, Keith walked into class last year and made him forget about Lance for a bit. Until he realized that the good professor had a perpetual hardon for Lance. Which only made him realize that his old crush and his new crush were about to pair off- it was only a matter of time for one of them to move past the blushing mess phase into dating.

 _Why_ he needed to be present for that, he didn’t know. He’d rather go hide in Kinkade’s room again. At this point, he might even consider Griffin’s room.

Then the garlic knots showed up and he knew he had to be there for it. Lance dating Nyma combined with Shiro arriving had almost done in  _that_ crush… maybe this is the push he needed to move on.

Shiro arrived a little after the knots and then Keith texted Hunk. He could hear Lance shouting as soon as the text was read. He left the door open and sat back. Shiro’s eyes went wide once Hunk walked in, Lance slung over his shoulder as Lance cursed Hunk out in Spanish.

Hunk took a seat on Lance’s bed and pulled Lance into his lap. “You have five minutes.”

“At least let me have a garlic knot!”

Shiro went to grab him one, but Keith stopped him. “No. You get one  _after_ you listen.”

Shiro pulled at the hem of his shirt. “Well, I… I have something to talk to you about. Um, both of you.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Listen. First… I want to say you’re my friend, obviously.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “I’ve known you for  _five years,_ Keith. I’m well aware of your lack of healthy ways to cope with your emotions.”

Shiro looked between them, watching as Lance held out his hand. Keith was quick to give him a garlic knot and Lance wiggled to get more comfortable in Hunk’s lap, picking off pieces of the bread and popping them in his mouth. “What I _am not aware of_ is why your favorite professor needing a bit of help with his arm got you to  _nuke your oldest friendship_ level anger that fast.”

Keith blushed. Shiro cleared his throat. “I’m pretty sure I can explain  _that one._  Keith, correct me if I’m wrong, here… but I’m pretty sure you have a crush on Lance, right?”

Keith glared.

“And I’m guessing I’m _also right_ that you have one on me as well?”

Keith stood up and went to walk to the door, only to have Lance toss the rest of his garlic knot at his head, pouting when Hunk waved a pillow in front of his face.

Shiro took a deep breath. “And I _know_ Lance has a crush on you, Keith.”

Keith turned around and watched as the color drained from Lance’s face and he hugged the pillow close to his chest.

“And I _know_ how I feel about both of you. The only thing I’m unsure of is Lance’s view on me.”

Lance was still curled up on Hunk, avoiding looking at anyone.

Shiro looked from Lance to Hunk, who just made a _keep going_ motion.

“And I guess. What I came here to do tonight.” He took a deep breath. “Was to ask you both out. But Lance if you don’t like me, then I’ll just ask out Keith and let you two sort out what happens with you.”

Lance looked up, scrunching his nose up. “So… you want us to be in some weird love triangle thing?”

Shiro laughed. “Well, I guess you could call it that… but I’d prefer to call it a relationship.”

“But, if you date Keith, and _I_ date Keith… won’t you get jealous?”

Shiro looked at his hand. “I would probably be more jealous _of_ Keith than anything else.”

Lance squeaked, burying his face farther into the pillow.

Hunk moved him off of his lap, grabbing the extra box of knots that Keith had promised him. “Okay. Lance, buddy. This is where I tap out. Have fun. Be safe.”

Lance went wide-eyed as Hunk walked out the door and back to his place.

Shiro was sitting in his chair looking between Lance and Keith.

Keith finally sat down and looked at Lance. “You  _like me?”_

Lance nodded, still not looking up.

Shiro’s arm flipped to a steady blue glow and he reached over, unplugging it and sliding the charger into his bag, starting to undo the bandage.

Lance looked up at that. “What are you doing?”

“It’s easier to deal with public transit with it on?”

“You aren’t staying?”

Shiro had to look away- Lance was too adorable when confused. “I kinda figured you and Keith needed time to sort your thing out.” He scratched the back of his neck. “And I could figure it out with Keith later.”

Lance hugged the pillow tighter, mumbling into it. “And me?”

Shiro looked back at him. “Well, you know where I stand.”

Lance held out a hand to Shiro, then one to Keith. “I like you both. I mean, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ has a crush on you, Shiro.”

Shiro blushed and slid to sit next to Lance, pulling Keith onto the bed once he was close enough to touch. Lance leaned over and kissed both of their cheeks. “Veronica isn’t going to _believe_ how hot my boyfriends are!”

Keith shoved his shoulder and leaned in for a real kiss. He slowly lowered Lance to the bed, kissing his neck as he reached under Lance’s shirt. Keith climbed on top of Lance, rocking down against him and pressing his leg into Lance, working to make them both hard.

Shiro moved off the bed and got comfortable in the chair he was in before- causing the other two men to pause and look up at him. “I was just giving you more room, go on.”

“Shiro?”

He blushed. “Really, this… this is a good view.”

Lance smiled and pulled Keith’s chin to look at him. “Seems like  _Professor Shirogane_ likes a show.”

Shiro groaned at that. Keith raised an eyebrow and looked between them, shaking his head and pulling off his shirt. He tossed it to the side and started to lean into Lance when Shiro stopped him.

“I think Lance is looking overdressed now.”

Lance looked over at Shiro and sat up, letting Keith take off his shirt. When Keith reached for his belt, Shiro cleared his throat and shook his head. He pressed Lance back down onto the bed and resumed his previous position.

Only this time when he rocked against Lance, he noticed that Lance was fully hard. “So. I’m dating a voyeur _and_ an exhibitionist.”

Lance shrugged and pulled Keith down. After a quick kiss, he let Keith explore his body, looking right at Shiro the entire time. “Just wait until he does this for you. His tongue is heavenly, trying to make me squirm and put on a really good show for you.”

Keith tilted his head to look at Shiro.

“Try his nipples now, Keith.”

Keith nipped at Lance’s nipple, causing him to squirm. Shiro slowly directed Keith all along Lance’s torso, telling him to keep his hands above his head or Shiro would tie them there. Eventually, he was so worked up that he was trying to thrust against Keith.

“Lance, did I say you could rut against Keith like an untrained puppy?”

Lance swore under his breath. Shiro waited a bit then cleared his throat. “I know we haven’t discussed this all, but I  _do_ expect answers, just like in class.”

Lance whined and covered his face with his elbows.

“Keith, don’t let him hide.”

Keith smirked. “Yes, Professor.”

Shiro palmed himself ay the tone he had used while Keith sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Lance in front of him.

“Keith, Lance, strip.”

Lance took a shaky breath, nodding and trying to focus on the task, which was significantly harder than it should be because he was so worked up already. Keith was naked before Lance had managed to undo his buttons.

Keith helped him out and then faced him toward Shiro again. “What now, Professor?”

“Lance, I want you to sit on Keith’s lap, hook your arms behind his head and make sure Keith can still stroke himself.”

Lance went to reach for Keith’s cock to move forward enough when Shiro clucked his tongue. “No, don’t use your hands.”

“Y-yes, Professor.”

Shiro smiled, finally undoing his own pants as Lance tried to swivel his hips just right, Keith’s cock landing behind him time and again. Judging by the look on Keith’s face, he wasn’t doing anything to help Lance at all.

Shiro let Lance try a few more times after Keith smirked, finally telling him to lean back. Lance quickly wiggled his way onto Keith’s lap.

“Okay, Keith, I want you to stroke him the same pace I go. Lance, you just sit there and don’t touch- but let me hear you.”

Shiro kept his strokes consistently slow, rolling his thumb over the head each time, Keith mirroring the action on Lance. He was squirming and Shiro could see the muscles in his stomach tense as he tried not to thrust into Keith’s hand. Once Lance was mumbling more than actually talking, Shiro sped up his pace.

Shiro laughed and watched Lance’s face as he let loose a string of  _thank yous_ and  _oh gods._  He stood up and walked in front of them, still steadily pumping himself. Lance had his eyes glued to Shiro’s, while Keith was staring right at his cock.

“Okay Lance, tell me where you want me to cum.”

Lance was quick to respond. “My chest Professor, please.”

Shiro wished he could stroke Lance’s hair as he finished, but he couldn’t slip his arm on quickly enough to cherish Lance and Keith properly for letting him have his biggest fantasy.

“So pretty for me like this.”

And then Keith blushed- Shiro smirked, he had pegged Lance for the praise kink, but it seems his  _other_ boyfriend was more affected. Keith leaned in and whispered something into Lance’s ear that had his hips stuttering and a moan falling from his lips.

“Professor, Lance likes to be told all the things you want to do to him.”

“And what did you just tell him, Mister Kogane?”

“I just told him how much I was looking forward to doing this again, but next time I’m going to be buried in his ass.”

Keith repeating it set Lance off, cum splattering on all three of them as he moaned. Shiro was quick to follow, leaving streaks all over Lance’s chest. Keith easily picked up Lance and laid him on the bed, face down, ignoring his protesting sounds about a mess. He stood over Lance, gripping Lance’s ass with one hand and stroking himself with the other, accepting kisses from Shiro as he came all over Lance’s legs.

Shiro bent over and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair and gently kissed him as Keith grabbed a rag and got it damp. Lance poked at the mess on his bed and groaned. “I think we need to switch to your bed.”

Keith wiped them both down quickly and tossed the rag onto Lance’s bed. Shiro climbed onto Keith’s bed first, holding out his arm and letting them settle on either side of and falling asleep quickly- the rest of the garlic knots forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
